


Of Empty Dens and Possibility

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Petstuck (Homestuck), Breeding, Bulges and Nooks, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Feralstuck, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kankri is a young queen trying to start a new colony of his own, where he’ll meet various toms who will try and court and breed him.Based on this fic; https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278317 that I really enjoyed reading, I thought I’d write my own little story.





	Of Empty Dens and Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m going to quote what the op of ‘Of Full Moons and Bellies’ said about the universe of this fic, since I couldn’t explain it better myself. I also added a little extra kink in there (knotting) because I can’t control myself.
> 
> “Trolls are all cat kind of things, which is why I'm using those terms (like basically think petstuck designs) and there's no empire. Basically they've got a social system where there's one queen (omega) that's basically in charge, some broodies (betas) that raise the kids and care for the queen, and a lot of toms that basically do the hunty, fighty, breedy parts.”
> 
> I hope yall enjoy, I had fun writing this.

Your name is Kankri, and you and your two broodie littermates have travelled for quite some time. You are in search of a new home after you outgrew your old one. You miss your father and all your siblings, both those of your litter and your younger siblings. But the time has come for you to go out into the world and start your own colony.

As a queen, it is your duty to rule, and provide fresh new blood into your colony. You have your siblings to help you and keep you safe on your journey; Jake and Latula. They are fine enough, but you need toms to breed you full of kits and keep you and your growing colony safe. It won’t be long before you have your first heat, and no queen wants to go through a heat alone.

You are close to your new territory, it borders another queen’s, one your father told you about. You were told to come here to find some young toms from her past litters, or any toms that she had rejected. You are greeted by a pair of toms that patrol your neighbour queens territory; two males, one rust and the other blue. You are quick to inform them of your intentions, and the blue blood offers to take you to his jade queen; Porrim.

Typically, the queen resides in the heart of the territory, surrounded by their toms and broodies and everyone else who pitches in somewhere. This colony is not unlike the one you had come from, although you are watched by the other trolls more than you had been in your old territory, several have even stopped what they are busy doing to look at you and take a curious sniff at the air. None approach, though, which saddes you. They all must have an idea of why you are there, and wouldn’t interrupt when their queen was waiting for her visitor.

The jade blood is waiting for you outside her den with a small group of kits playing nearby, still too young to wander from mom or her broodies. You approach her, taking note of how beautiful she is, from the fine curve of her horns to the smooth black patterns on her grey coat. The blue tom leading you approaches her first, nuzzling into her before approaching the kits, pawing at one with his horns. You find it rather cute, you know your siblings’ parents loved to play with them, they even gave you attention, despite none of them being your true parent.

Your broodies stay by your side, keeping quiet as you warily move closer to the jade, unsure of how she will treat you. Perhaps she might worry you’ll take her toms? Or try and challenge her for her territory? You have no intention of doing either; the toms you’ve seen so far are alright, but neither appeals to you, and you have a territory waiting for you. The different colonies relied on one another, fresh blood and breeding opportunities. You’d both have something to gain from coexistence. “I’ve come to see if you have any toms available,” you declare, tail pointed out behind you, flicking just a bit. “I’m,” you don’t want to say new or young, despite the fact that you are quite obviously a virgin queen who is yet to come across a suitable mate. “In a position where I require one or two.”

She sits in a relaxed position, eyeing you thoughtfully. You see she’s pregnant, belly stick out amidst her otherwise slim form, she must have been halfway through her term. “I’m sorry to say this but you’re not the first to come looking. Most from the litter are gone, and any other toms are my own, I’m afraid.”

You frown, looking back to your broodies with a sigh. You were afraid this would be the case. Sure, there were toms that would come to you naturally from miles around, but you would rather have one or two before you go into heat. “How many do you have?”

”Ready to leave?” She asks, leaning down to lick at a kit that has wandered over seeking attention. “Just one, burgundy,” she informs you, looking behind her as the burgundy tom in question sits by the entrance to her den, watching quietly. The ram horned tom walks towards you as soon as you’ve noticed her, tail high and pace bouncing. She’s a young tom, just as you’re a young queen, perhaps it could work?

You allow her close to take a sniff at you, and introduce herself. You return the introduction, allowing her to sniff and rub against you, marking you slowly. You sniff her in return, curious. You’ve never come across a tom that wasn’t your sibling or already claimed, and you are rather taken aback by the experience of being inspected and given attention with the hopes of fucking at the end of it. It’s quite peculiar. The burgundy moves round to sniff at your tail, going lower to your nook where she seems to be drawn to. You growl, tail falling down over your rear as you snap back at her. You don’t like the idea of her being near there, even if there is the promise of pleasure, and in the future little burgundy kits. She backs off, tail moving between her legs as she tucks her head down. She moves closer to your front, reaching up to lick under your chin when you growl again. It’s then that you both realise she has been rejected. You don’t want her as your tom. She backs off, scampering back to the den where she’d come from.

Your ears fall back and you find yourself looking at Porrim. “I apologise. I didn’t... She seems lovely, but, I don’t think-“

”It’s alright, I understand. You were expecting something bigger and colder. And more experienced. She’ll head off to find her own queen one day, until then she’ll stay here and do her part.”

You nod, “thank you for your time, Porrim, was it? I should be heading off, we have to find our new den and it’s getting rather late.” You turn to leave, taking a final glance at the group of kits she seems to have; four in total. You think you would like to have at least one of your own some day, a small little squealing ball of fur, and it would be your own.

You and your two siblings walk on through the forest, you don’t have far to travel, thankfully. Your new territory is somewhere between your old home and Porrim’s. Your little queen sister Feferi will have to go further west to find toms and a home when her time comes.

”Yo, Kan, why did you reject her? She seemed nice!” Your sister Latula asks, nudging you as you walk.

You glance at her and shake your head. “She was too immature. There’s a reason nobody else took her, and I am not about to take on a tom that other queens have left behind. Perhaps, one day, when she’s ready, I’ll consider it.”

Jake sighs, “you have to choose a tom, chap. Otherwise this entire journey is pointless.”

”I’m aware of that. But what good is it to allow any tom to mount me? I doubt she could hunt or protect us properly, or any kits she might have. No. I have decided, and that is that. We shall wait and see who will come.” You do not want to talk further about this. You outrank your siblings and they cannot make you do anything. It was different when you were talked to by your elders, but living as a queen is a totally different experience. You want strong, and big, and experienced. You also want someone you’ll actually enjoy spending time with, someone who wouldn’t just want you because you’ll let them fuck you.

”Alright, mate. But you have to accept someone into your harem,” Jake adds, trotting on ahead of you and Latula.

You roll your eyes, looking to Latula as she trods along by your side. “What about you? Anything you would like to add that I am already aware of?”

She looks to you and smiles, “I mean, not really, Kanks! You know what you have to do, and that’s that I guess. Just think about it, the colony won’t grow if you don’t produce those kits, and no toms; no kits, so no colony. We’re just feeling the pressure, too, y’know?”

You look down at the earth in front of you as you walk. You understand. It’s pressure for all of you, since you need toms to protect you. You aren’t capable of defending yourself against predators, or hunting down your own food, not properly. Your broodies aren’t suited to that lifestyle either. The toms are the ones that hunt and fight, not queens or broodies. It is your duty to protect your siblings, and your best way of doing that is to attract some toms that can fuck you to their heart’s satisfaction, and keep your family fed and safe in exchange. You’re not too sure if you’re ready for that, though. You know your father had six toms when you last saw him, and he looked so full the last couple of pregnancies. He said it was nice, but it never looked nice to you, it looked exhausting, and painful.

You’re still slim, perhaps you still have a little bit of fat left on you from your adolescence, but you will never look the same again once you’ve been bred. You’ll never be able to walk freely or leave the den for long periods of time. You’re sure it’ll be agonising. But still, your instincts call for it. Your body wants to be full, you feel empty; fresh and ready. Part of you wants a future of breeding, but only if the right toms make it all worth it. Strong little highblood kits, all fierce and mewling and adorable, and yours.

You smile to yourself, ignoring the way Latula looks at you with a sweet little grin of her own. You walk for a while more, finally reaching your new den. It needs more digging out, but there seems to be a decent space for a burrow to be made under an old oak tree. The roots will hold the tunnels together and the branches will provide cover from the rain and snow. You and your broodies get to work in digging it out, which takes only a matter of hours until a decent den is made, sheltered perfectly under the old oak. You move around inside, having enough room to stand and walk without difficulty.

”We should go and hunt something to eat!” Jake suggests with an enthusiastic tone and a waving tail. Latula agrees with a nod, “will you be alright by yourself, bro? We’d be better hunting together, less chance of danger, more chance of actually getting something.”

”I’ll be fine,” you nod, sitting down and licking at your dirty paws. You have your plans for the rest of the evening, anyway, a lot of resting and grooming. You need to look presentable in the event a tom arrives and attempts to court you. You have never hunted, anyway, and you would rather leave it to Jake and Latula, since they have been successful hunters before (Jake caught a rabbit once, and Latula was able to hunt down a bird).

They give you a quick groom, before heading out, leaving you alone in your new nest. It’s dark, but trolls are nocturnal, anyway, so it mattered little. It was safe, good enough to protect you and your new family from predators and the elements. You leave the den after a while, bored, and settle out in the clearing surrounding it. Above, the sky is still dark, laced with stars to bring light to the forest around you. It’s almost beautiful. You lie down at look up at the stars, entranced by the serenity, the quiet.

It’s not long before you settle down, head resting on your front paws as you slowly fall asleep. It’s so peaceful, and you know your grumbling tummy will be sated soon once your siblings return with a fresh kill.

Your nap is interrupted by something sniffing at your face. You’re startled out of your nap and swipe at whatever has caught you off guard. Was it a wolf, or an owl? You snarl, backing up with your fur bristling and ears flattened against your skull. Your horns won’t do you any good in a fight, since they are small and blunt. You aren’t built for violence, after all.

You relax just a bit as you realise that there are a pair of toms staring at you, not a predator as you’d thought. They move closer again, inspecting you. One is a blueblood and the other, green. You watch them cautiously, unsure of what they will do. You know you have to wait and allow them the opportunity to check you out, just as you get to do with them. You do worry that they might expect to mount you immediately, they are both big looking, and strong, and if they turn violent you are outnumbered. The green male offers you a squirrel he had been carrying. You thank him, adopting a more friendly posture as you move closer to the squirrel, nuzzling at it. Not much meat, but it’ll be enough to satisfy your growing hunger for a short while. You tear into it, pulling off fur as you begin to devour the meat.

The blue male settles, lying down opposite you, talking to you quietly about how they had been travelling together for a while, looking for a new queen. They are brothers from the same litter, refusing to leave one another as they move from territory to territory in search of a queen. You admire their sense of loyalty, of family bonds, even if it reduces their chances of findings queen. Not all would accept two toms at the same time.

You consider them, two strong and capable males. You allow them close to you, and the green takes advantage of this, rubbing himself up against you as you eat. You shiver, glancing back at him as he goes to your rear, taking a sniff there. It’s obvious you are a virgin, and not in heat, however you will go into heat in the next couple of weeks. You remember that your father’s toms liked to mount him even when he wasn’t in heat. Perhaps these two expect that from you...

The green licks at your nook, and you shudder, pausing in your meal. They must think that you’ll allow them to fuck you right now. You cautiously lift your tail, giving the green more access. He accepts this gracious offer as soon as it’s given, lapping at your entrance. You’re quickly wet, your nook dripping from his tongue and your own slick, ready for its first bulge. He mounts you, and you give a startled yip, moving away from him, but he holds on, moving with his back legs as he tries to bite down onto the back of your neck and hold you still.

”It’s alright, we won’t hurt you, we’re just going to knot you, relax,” the blue offers, standing and licking your face to calm you down. You can’t help but panic as the weight of the green tom on your back makes your legs wobble, and his bulge flicks at your nook, trying to force its way inside. “We’re here, we’ll protect you,” he purrs, gently nipping your ear.

You whine, unable to hold still, your body too excited and startled all at once. You fall to the ground and roll, and finally knock the green tom off of you as you tumble along in the dirt. You stare at the two of them, letting out another whine as you pick yourself up and run off into the woods. They chase after you, and it almost feels playful, but you need to get away from them, you can’t handle what is happening so quickly.

They follow you for what feels like a mile until you reach a clearing, followed by a considerably sized lake. You pause at the waters edge, catching your breath. Your chest is inflating and deflating visibly, and you stare at the expanse of water, having never seen anything like it before. Behind you, the two toms burst out of the shrubs, calling over to you as they approach again. You’re still dripping, and you want to be mounted again, but you can’t help but feel fear. You’ve never been filled before, can you even take it? They look like they’d produce a lot, and you’d have to waddle back to your den uncomfortably.

The blue is the first to reach you, and your ears fall back against your head. You don’t reject them outright, however. Part of you wants them both to take their turns fucking you, working you open and making you cry for them to fill you. You want someone to revel in the fact they took your virginity from you, for them to have that and be yours. You blush at the thought of it, not making a move as the blue purrs, rubbing up against your body as he mounts. He goes for the back of your neck immediately, pulling your head back. You mewl, crying out, and his bulge finds your nook, the two pulse against one another. He’s far bigger than his green brother and he only manages to get the tip in.

”Please!” You cry, pushing back into him. Being cornered is exciting you more than you thought it would. The blue gives a thrust, but fails to push himself in much further, unable to break through your dripping virgin hole. He growls into you neck, pushing your hips back into him as you let out a desperate whimper.

A loud snarl is heard behind the two of you, coming from the water. The blue pauses, releasing your neck as he looks behind him, letting out a hiss while he tries to fuck into you. You move with his pulls, enthralled by the idea of the toms fighting over you, of having them watch one another fuck you until it’s their own turn. You feel more wet, red tinted slick dripping down between your thighs, the bulge wriggling further into you, hitting something that blocks further entry. You let out a harsh cry, feeling the pain as the bulge slowly pushes at the barrier.

Your tom is pulled from you, dragged back into the water with a loud splash. You fall to the ground, dripping wet and panting as you look up, seeing a third tom tackling the blueblood in the shallow water. You watch on, awaiting the victor who will be the one to mount you first. You know you have no say in the pecking order of your toms, they must work out the dominance amongst themselves. You only have the power to banish them from your colony, and you aren’t about to do that when you’re witnessing them fight it out for you.

The new tom is a violet male, a seadweller. You watch them scratch and bite at one another, seeking out the thrill. You pick yourself up, hearing the green snarl and go in to help his brother. There’s blood, they’re drawing blood. You call for them to stop, and the green glances at you, only to be whipped with a thick, violet-finned tail. 

The green whines, and backs off, head lowered, while his larger brother bites at the violet’s throat, and the violet lets out a loud, snorting snarl, before pushing the blue down into the water with a large splash, causing him to yelp and try to get away. The seadweller gives a rattling hiss as he drives the two away, fins flaring up. They back off, soaked and bleeding, taking a final look at you for guidance.

You back up, ears flattened, breathing hard. You like them, you don’t want them to go. The blueblood hisses, glaring at you as he pushes his brother and moves off into the forest. The green waits, looking between you and the violet, before mouthing an apology and leaving after his brother.

You call out to them, hoping they will return, but neither answers your call, and you are left alone with the violet male. You take a moment to realise your situation, and growl, flashing your fangs at the tom. He chased away your toms! They were going to fuck you and keep you safe and he chased them away!

”What’s the problem, chief?” He asks you, turning his body to show off his fine violet row of dorsal fins. He has the nerve to show off after what he just done. But then again, he /is/ an exceptional highblood. If the two toms couldn’t tolerate being with someone else so attractive to you, then that would be their loss. You won’t allow them to fuck you ever again.

You huff, and unruffled your fur as you take in the new tom. “I suppose there is no problem,” you bring yourself to purr, still wanting to be mounted. You have no use for toms that can’t hold their own, or tolerate being dominated by stronger toms. You move closer, wary, tail curling, flicking up to brush across his face as you turn side on to him.

He trills, moving along with you, as you push your rear into his side, tail high. Mount me, you urge in your head, fuck me. He purrs down at you, walking where you walk as you tease him, leading him around in circles playfully, the two of you pressed together side by side. You smile, and he croons his neck over you.

”Are you going to tell me your name, or are you going to be a tease the rest of the night?” He bites your neck, pulling the tuft back, then winces.

 “It’s Kankri,” you reply, stopping in your tracks to look your new tom over. He’s bleeding, you realise, and lick at the wounds on his neck, where he can’t reach by himself. “And you?”

He whines, fins and ears flattenening. “Cronus.”

You give his wounds a couple more licks, then move up to lick his jaw, which makes him laugh a little.

You lock eyes with him a moment, and turn from him, flicking him again with the fuzzy end of your tail. He paws at it, and when you look back, he’s grinning. You lift your tail high and arch your back, legs spread and ass raised, revealing your still dripping nook.

He growls as he looks at you, licking his lips. You can see his bulge wriggling under him, curling and uncurling.

”Come,” you urge him, wiggling your ass at him as another few drops of slick come out of your nook, showing him just how ready you are.

He growls louder, smacking his paw against your rear. You yelp, looking back at him accusingly, ready to ask what his damn problem is when he mounts you, pulling you back by the hips. You mewl, caught by surprise.

”Such a good queen, presenting to me like this...” He leans down over you, licking and nipping at your ears. “A beautiful little virgin, you’re going to feel so good,” he purrs, bulge finding your nook and pushing into you in a single slick movement. You cry out, feeling his thick, cool bulge stretch you open. “Shh,” he whispers into your ear, “just take it, like the good little breeder you are, I know you want it. Let that tight nook of yours swallow my bulge. Gonna knot you good and tight, so fucking tight.” He growls, thrusting forward into you, pushing past that barrier that the blue tom failed to break.

You let out a sharp hiss, trying to break away, but he holds you firmly against him, claws digging into your thighs. “Cronus!” You yelp, your own claws digging into the earth. His words are only making you wetter, looser, making you want him to do the things he’s promising. “Please, I need it, please,” you trill, begging him.

He pushes into you, slow, deep, enjoying every moment of you. It’s like he wants to drag this moment on forever. “So fucking warm and tight, such a good little queen, my good little breeding bitch, you just want to be full... You want a highblood to stuff you full, don’t you?” he pulls you back, rocking into you, pace hastening with more urgency as he starts to need release. “Beg for me, beg for me to fill you, and I’ll give it to you.”

You moan along with every thrust, rhythmic. It feels so fucking good, just having his bulge curl inside you, sliding in and out with such ease that you don’t know how it’s so good. “C-Cronus-“ you pant out, unable to think properly, it is all happening at once, the wet, the heat, the building tightness ready to burst inside you. You can feel his knot forming around the base, pounding against your hole, slipping in and out. “Please,” you beg again, just as he wants you to. “Please knot me, Cronus, I need you to fuck me big and full!” You can’t help yourself, you need to oblige his demands, he’s offering you so much. “Please, fuck me, be mine, you just have to- ah!” You feel him push past your seed flap, ready to release his material into you. “Breed me,” you order, not caring that you aren’t in heat. Your own bulge has slipped out, curling on nothing.

He’s grunting now, his thrusts are less frantic and simply deeper, bulge barely pulling back. His thrusts are so shallow, he’s so close, you can feel it in how much his hips are trembling as they move. “Good boy,” he praises you, “such a good boy. That’s it, just a little bit- fuuuck! That’s it, fucking take it, here it comes, fuck-“

He pulls you close and buries himself deep inside you, pushing in his knot as it inflates inside you, stretching around your walls as he cums, flooding your gene bladder with his violet material. You’ve never felt anything like it, stretching, stretching, filling up. You cry out at the sensation of it, pouring out your own red material onto the forest floor. You can feel your belly getting bigger, and even as you feel him plateau, he stays on top of you. 

You both pant heavily, and he pulls back from you, unable to part from your nook. You’re sealed together nice and tight, groaning at the feeling of it, pulling, tugging, somewhat sore since it’s your first time receiving a tom’s knot.

”Fuck,” he sighs out, giving a small thrust, his bulge locked inside you. “Looks like we’ll be here for a little while.”

You huff, tired. Your limbs feel like lead and all you want to do is lie down to let your mate’s material settle inside you. “Do this when I’m in heat and I won’t complain.”

He chuckles, “you complaining now?”

You turn your head to look back at him, “no.”

”Of course you’re not,” he purrs, doing his best to thrust into you, forcing your bodies to sway in unison, and earning a high pitch mewl from you. “You love that I was your first, and now you’re mine, my perfect little queen.”

You accept his words, nodding. “So you’ll stay with me?” You ask him, ears flicking, wondering if he might just be happy to fuck you and move onto another queen like Porrim.

He frowns, and nips your ear, “why would I leave?”

”I don’t go into heat for a few weeks. I’ve never been bred. I’m inexperienced as a queen, shall I go on?”

“Shh,” he hushes you, licking your cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, Kankri. Just relax a while, then we’ll go find where you came from. Alright?”

”... Alright, Cronus,” you purr, licking his cheek in return.


End file.
